A New Life
by LPsDarkAngel
Summary: AU Marie moves to Forks after she is kicked out for being pregnant. She meets the Cullen's will she find the family she always wanted. Story will hopefully be better than the summary
1. The Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, the one and only Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Title: **A New Life

**Author: **LPsDarkAngel

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **AU/AH Marie moves to Forks after she is kicked out for being pregnant. She meets the Cullen's will she get the family she always wanted?

**A/N: **To my loyal readers, I am taking down posted chapters to do a complete rewrite of this story, it was pointed out to me that the realness to the story was missing. I reposted chapter 1 and promise to get to chapter 2 asap.

* * *

My name is Marie Reynolds and I moved from Oregon, to Forks, Washington when I was seventeen. You see my father died before I was born and my mother never really cared for me. I lived with my uncle for the first ten years of my life, he never married or had kids, and he was my father for all intense and purposes. Shortly after turning ten my mother came for me, she recently married a man and wanted us to be a family. Little did she know he wanted nothing to do with me. We moved to Oregon shortly thereafter.

When I was seventeen I met a guy who I thought loved me, turned out he had a bet with his friends to see how long it would take to get me in bed. I lost my virginity to him but he gave me something even better. I told him about the pregnancy but he laughed in my face saying it wasn't his that I probably slept with some random guy and was trying to pass the baby off as his. Nothing could be further from the truth. After that the rumors started, and when I began to show a little, they only got worse.

At home wasn't much better, when I finally did tell my mom and step-dad, they were no better than the kids at school. I was kicked out of my house and would have ended up on the streets if it hadn't of been for my best friend. She let me stay at her house until I got back on my feet so to speak. The only thing I had to my name, or so I thought, were a few clothes that I was outgrowing fast, and my 1964 midnight blue mustang convertible; a gift from my uncle on my sixteenth birthday.

I called my uncle and let him know what was going on and come to find out that my biological father had set a trust fund in my name that I was able to get access to once I turned eighteen, and that was another year away. Luckily my uncle came through and found a house in a small town called Forks located in Washington State. He sent me enough money to get me started and told me, that if I needed anything that I was to call him right away.  
The next day I packed the few things I had, hugged my best friend and my second mother and told them thank you for letting me stay and that I would call them when I arrived in Forks. I set off on an eight hour drive to my new life.

I arrived in Forks at around 9am the next day after stopping to rest overnight. I quickly found the house and the realtor was there waiting. She was not too short and not too tall either, with long caramel-colored hair; she also had a heart-shaped face with dimples, she was beautiful but not overly so.

The house was amazing, it was a log cabin style and I could hear the water from where I sat. I loved the porch that wrapped around part of the house. I was really excited and couldn't wait any longer, I got out of the car and walked up to her, "Hi, I'm Marie," I said smiling as I held my hand out to her.

"I'm Esme Cullen, your uncle called me about the house," she said as she shook my hand, she gave off this motherly vibe, I felt more at peace just being near her than I have in a really long time.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled, "Please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law." She had a beautiful smile, it was contagious and I let out a small laugh.

"Well shall we take a look inside?" she asked

I nodded; I was actually really excited to see it. She took the key from the combination lockbox that was hanging from the door and unlocked the door; she let me in first and when I saw the kitchen I was already in love. The appliances were all stainless steel; I adored the island that held the stove. She then guided me into the living room that held a wood burning stove. The stairs, she told me, led to a loft. She then guided me to what I presume would be one of the bedrooms; she opened the door and stepped back. Inside was small but perfect for the baby's room; it already had a rocker in the corner where I could rock her to sleep. I could already see where I would put the baby furniture.

"I take it you like it?" Esme asked.

I turned, looked at her and said, "I love it." I was honestly trying not to cry, I was still getting used to the changes that my pregnancy is bringing.

"Well then let's go look at the last bedroom shall we?"

We headed to the next door which was the master bedroom; there was more space here than I knew what to do with. There was also a queen sized bed here already made, there was also an armoire to the left of the bed. Curiosity got the best of me and I went and opened it up. I was shocked to see there were clothes in here, most would fit me now.

"Your uncle let it slip that you were pregnant and my daughter is kind of a shopaholic, she bought you most of these, I hope you don't mind, we did try to reign her in but it's not that easy." She said laughing, "The rest of your furniture should be here soon, my sons went to go pick it up, your uncle didn't trust just anyone with is niece."

I stood there in shock; I honestly didn't know what to say. I could feel the tears starting to well in my eyes. Never once in seven years had I felt this much love.  
I turned and looked at Esme, "There is no way I could ever thank you for what you have done. It's been a very long time since anyone has ever treated me so kindly. How can I ever pay you back?"

She reached out and pulled me into a hug, "Think nothing of it dear; your uncle has told me so much about you; I feel like you are family."

She held me a little longer while I finished crying, "Now then, why don't you go wash your face, I am sure the boys will be here any minute."

I smiled at her and headed into the little half bath that was connected to the room. I splashed my face with cold water, then patted it dry with a towel I found hanging by the sink. I felt much better after my little crying spell and was actually looking forward to living here. Just as I was walking out of the room I could hear a truck driving up, I looked around for Esme and found her just outside guiding the truck. She smiled when she saw me.

"Come dear, I want you to meet my sons and daughter." One by one they got out of the truck, the first one I noticed was a tall, sort of muscular guy with odd bronze colored hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen, he was holding hands with a girl with long brown hair. "This is my son Edward, and his girlfriend Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I said. That's when I noticed him; he was a few inches taller than Edward but much bigger in size. I felt my breath catch in my chest when I looked into his eyes; they were so sad and so empty. My heart literally broke for him.

"This is my son Emmett, he only looks scary; he is actually a big teddy bear."

"Nice to meet you," I whispered shyly.

"Marie, this is my daughter Alice."

"Thank you for all the wonderful clothes, I didn't know what I was going to do when I got here, most of the cloths I had don't really fit me all that well anymore." I told her gratefully.

"Oh it's no problem at all; maybe when you get a bit more settled here we can go do more shopping." She was literally vibrating with excitement, a blonde guy place a gentle had on her shoulder.

"Easy Alice, you don't want to scare her away now do you?" He turned and looked at me, "I'm Alice's boyfriend Jasper." He reached out and I shook his hand, he had this eerie calm about him.

They unloaded all my furniture and I directed them on where to put it all, and again thanked them for all their help.

I was exhausted; the day had been so long. Between the drive here, me crying to a complete stranger, meeting the family and getting moved it, it just seemed like the day would never end.  
I took a nice long hot shower, changed into some pajamas Alice had gotten me and then snuggled into my nice comfy bed. Tomorrow was my first day of school, I prayed it wouldn't be my last; I couldn't go through what I went through in Oregon again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow heck of a rewrite huh, I went from a measly 500 words to 1700, I would just like to thank my beta, MissJanuary pointed out that my story was lacking the realness, I guess that's what you would call it, so I rewrote the entire chapter. Tell me what you all think, I hope, that from now on, it will only get better. (guess what, I added more to this, can you find where?)**


	2. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, the one and only Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Title: **A New Life

**Author: **LPsDarkAngel

Rating: K+

**Summary: **AU/AH Marie moves to Forks after she is kicked out for being pregnant. She meets the Cullen's; will she get the family she always wanted?

**A/N: **I would just like to thank everyone who left a reviewed the last chapter, I was awestruck by them all. I am so happy that you all liked it. Also I am sorry it took so long for me to update, I got some disappointing news and it put me off writing for a bit, but I am slowly making a comeback.

I write the words but Snarky Much fixes all my goof ups, thank goodness for a Beta.

**Disclaimer**, I do not own anything here, alas all belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I, sadly am not her.

* * *

Beep … beep … beep …

I reached across the nightstand and to shut the horrible beeping of my alarm off.

_Ugh, stupid alarm._

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when I had to wake again. I was still so tired, and all I wanted was to stay in my nice warm bed and sleep, but I knew that I had to get up and go to school. I couldn't miss my first day at a new school. I was nervous and being late for my first day would make my already tired body wearier.

I climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, washed myself and jumped out. I grabbed the blow dryer and started drying the thick mop on my head. When my hair was dry, I went to my closet, grabbing a pair of black stretch pants and a black shirt, big enough to hide my bump, but not overly big as to look like a slob. I also grabbed my jacket just in case I got cold.

As I was walked out the door, I slipped on my ballet flats, grabbed my keys and headed out my door. I reached my car and sighed. I needed to get another vehicle soon, and as much as I loved my car, there was nowhere to put a baby in it. I couldn't think about that right now. All it would do was make me feel even more depressed, and I was trying really hard to be happy in my new place. I hated feeling so alone.

I rubbed my hands down my slight bump. _I guess I am not as alone as I think_. I took a deep breath trying to reel in my already over emotional self. I started my car and headed off to school, and what I hoped would be a good day.

I arrived at the school and parked by a building that I hoped was the office. I was so nervous that I thought I was going to throw up my nonexistent breakfast. I got down out of the car and was thankful that I had the right building. I walked in, and there was a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses behind the front desk. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Marie Reynolds. I'm new here."

"Ah, yes of course." She shuffled through some papers before finding what she was looking for. "Here is a map of the school, a list of your classes, and I need you to have all your teachers sign this, and return it to me at the end of the day."

I smiled at her and took the papers and headed back out to my car. I got in, started it and headed over to where I could see others parked. I quickly found a spot, pulled in and turned off the engine.

I studied the map. I didn't want to look like a dork with my nose stuck in a map on my first day here. I just wanted to get in and out without any complications. I saw more students pulling in, so I grabbed my bag, took a deep breath and got out the car, turning to lock it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. "Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you," the stranger said.

I smiled, clutching my chest, trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest. "No, it's okay. I am just a little jumpy, new place and all."

"Yes, I heard that," he said with a smile. I looked at him, and he chuckled. "It's a small town, people love to gossip. I'm Tommy, by the way."

"Marie, nice to meet you," I said, smiling at him

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car pull up. I smiled and waved when I noticed it was Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Emmett.

"Ah, I see you have met the _Cullens_. Of course, I should have known," he said with a snarl in his voice. It made me a little more nervous

I looked at him. "What's wrong with them? They are really nice people," I said, trying not to let the nervousness I felt come out in my voice.

He scoffed. "Yeah, everyone just _loves _the Cullens. They can do no wrong."

"What is your problem? Why are you so jealous of them?" I was starting to get a little irritated with him. I know I barely knew the Cullens, but to me, they were really nice people. I hate when people talked about others behind their backs. It reminded me too much of what people used to say about me behind my back. I don't know where my backbone came from, but I have had enough of people talking about others.

"I am not jealous. I just see them for who they are and that is fakes. You should be more careful around them; people tend to die around them," he said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" I was curious now. What did he mean, people die around them?

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you. The big guy Emmett, his girlfriend died last winter. Seems she was heading home in a snow storm when a deer jumped out in front of her car. She slammed on the breaks and swerved, hit a tree, then rolled down an embankment. She died instantly. They didn't find her till the next morning. When the coroner's report came back, they found out she was pregnant. Turned out that her and Emmett had just found out, and they got into a fight. It seems she was staying with her parents when he called her to come back."

I was so mad. "How is it his fault she died? Like any of them knew a deer would jump out in front of her car. People have fights everyday! You can clearly see that he never got over the loss of his baby or his girlfriend. People like you make me sick!"

If looks could kill, he would be dead. _How can he judge someone for something they had no control over, he makes me sick!_

"I am warning you now. You seem like a nice girl, stay away from the Cullens. You might be next." With that, he walked away. I was furious. How could anyone be like that? Now I understood why Emmett looked so sad. Not only had he lost his love, he lost his child at the same time. I placed my hand over my barely-there bump. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to lose something so precious. I wanted to just break down. I felt like my heart was breaking for him.

The day went well. I only had to stand and introduce myself in one class, and that was really embarrassing. I hated being the center of attention. All my teachers seemed really nice. I was glad that I didn't run into Tommy again. I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself from smacking him.

Finally, the last bell rang, and school was finally over. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I made my way to my car and noticed that it was snowing, I loved the snow. It reminded me of my childhood with my uncle. It was not often it stayed on the ground, but it was beautiful while it lasted.

I lingered at my car a minute with my face turned up towards the sky. I used to catch the snow on my tongue when I was a kid. Life was so much simpler back then. I stayed there reminiscing about the past. I could feel the traitorous tears in my eyes.

I missed my uncle. I missed the days of feeling safe and protected, and most of all, loved. I missed coming home from school and having my uncle waiting for me when I got off the bus with a plate of homemade cookies and a big glass of milk. I missed how he would read to me every night, and how when I had a bad dream, he would chase them away. He never once made me feel like I was a burden on him, like my mother made me feel every day. I knew the tears were rolling down my cheeks and I didn't care who saw.

I was started shivering from the cold, standing there crying, so I finally took my eyes off the sky and looked around the parking lot. I guess I was standing there longer than I thought because quite a few cars were gone. I did, however, notice that Emmett was staring at me. I gave him a watery smile. I was ready to be home. All I wanted was to wallow in my own self misery, away from the public eye.

I jumped into my car, started it and made my way out of the parking lot to head home. Just as I reached down to turn my heater up, a deer jumped out in front of my car. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. I slammed on my breaks, but hit a patch of black ice. I tried to turn the wheel, but I was useless. I had no control over the steering wheel. I looked up just in time to the car slam into a tree. My head hit the steering wheel and then nothing.

* * *

**Goes into hiding. Ok don't kill me, I was going to continue but I figured why not torture you with one heck of a cliff hanger. I promise next chapter won't take as long as this one did. But like I said before, I got some disappointing new on my story and it just kind of put me off writing. But as you can see I am back, I am writing chapter 3 right now, so I hope before the end of the week chapter 3 will be up**

**Chapter 3 should be up soon, I had surgery to remove my Gallbladder so I am down right now. But as soon as I feel better, I will be working on it. It is done but I am still tweaking it.**


	3. The Deer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, the one and only Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Title: **A New Life

**Author: **LPsDarkAngel

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **AU/AH Marie moves to Forks after she is kicked out for being pregnant. She meets the Cullen's; will she get the family she always wanted?

**A/N: **I would just like to thank everyone who left a reviewed the last chapter, I was awestruck by them all. I am so happy that you all liked it. Also I am sorry it took so long for me to update, I got some disappointing news and it put me off writing for a bit, but I am slowly making a comeback.

My Beta retired for now, so if you are offended by spelling, grammar or punctuation errors, too bad and quit reading here.

**Disclaimer**, I do not own anything here, alas all belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I, sadly am not her

I must have blacked out, my head hurt and could feel something wet, I looked down at my hand and saw that it was blood, I must have hit my head on the steering wheel when I hit the tree. I was trapped in my car; my door wouldn't open and I was pinned in between the steering wheel and my seat. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. I was starting to feel light headed again and my stomach was starting to hurt. I didn't want to lose my baby; I could barely keep my eyes open, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"MARIE! ARE YOU OKAY?" he yelled in a panic.

I wanted to scream but I didn't have the strength, I was just so tired. I started to close my eyes when I heard banging on my window.

"NO! Marie don't close your eyes, stay with me! Talk to me, I called 911 they will be here any minute, just stay with me!" I could tell he was close to tears.

I turned my head and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. I smiled at him, at least I think I did, everything was so foggy. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I was just starting to fall into darkness when I heard glass breaking. My eyes shot open and I could see arms reaching for me. I felt my seat move back and the pressure from the steering wheel was gone. I was pulled out of the car and onto the cold ground; I started to shake from the cold. I looked up to see Emmett looking down at me, he looked so scared. I saw him take his jacket off and put it on me, then he tore his shirt and placed it over my head, I cried out when made contact. I could see tears rolling down his face and I knew he was reliving what happened to his last girlfriend. I reached for his hand, and squeezed it with as much strength as I had in me.

"Hi," I said

He chuckled, "Hi back. You know if you wanted to see nature there are better ways than driving into a tree." I knew what he was doing; he was trying to distract me.

I smiled. "What can I say; it just seemed like the thing to do." That tiny pain I'd felt in my stomach began to get stronger. Soon the pain was so bad that I was scared that I was losing my baby. I clutched at my stomach and started to panic. I could feel myself starting to breath heavier, every breath I took hurt, I was starting to feel light headed, like I just couldn't catch my breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emmett said in a panic.

"My baby," I said breathlessly. I just kept repeating that over and over. My stomach hurt so bad, I was so sure that I was miscarrying.

"Marie, look at me, you need to calm down." I could hear him but everything was so blurry, I couldn't breath, black spots were starting to appear across my vision. "MARIE!" he growled, clutching my face, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face onto his hands. "Look at me, you need to try and control your breathing or you are going to do more harm than good. Now slowly breath in and out like this." He demonstrated what he meant by breathing in and out slowly. Soon the black spots went away, but the tears didn't.

Soon the paramedics where there, I could feel them poking at me, but I wasn't really even there. I felt as though I was slipping from my body, not really able to experience it. I could hear Emmett talking to one of them. "She's pregnant, she has been having pains in her stomach."

I was put on a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. I could hear beeping, and I felt them put something over my stomach but I knew it was useless, they wouldn't find anything. I could feel the darkness creeping back and I just gave in, I didn't want to be there if I really had lost my baby. She was the only thing that had gone right in my life. I just didn't know how I would go on with out her in my life.

I didn't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up I was in a room, and I was hooked up to all of these machines. They even had one over my belly. I looked around and saw Emmett slouched over, sleeping. He didn't look comfortable at all. I was still really tired, but didn't really want to go back to sleep, but my eyes didn't agree with me and closed against my will. When I woke again, it was dark outside and this time Esme was in the chair reading a book. I guess I made a noise because she looked up at me from her book and smiled.

"Oh thank heavens you are awake! We were starting to worry about you." I tried to gather some sort of moisture in my mouth, but it seemed as though I had none left.

She grabbed the glass by the bed stand and poured water into it from the pitcher. "Here, take a small sip." She then placed the straw by my lips and I took a couple of small sips just enough to get rid of the cotton mouth I had. "Thank you," I whisper.

"You are very welcome. How are you feeling? You have been out for a while now. Let me call the nurse, I am sure Carlisle will be glad you are awake."

She pressed the call button and informed the nurse that I was awake. Soon after that, the most handsome doctor walked in.

"Miss Reynolds," He said smiling. Now I knew where Emmett got his looks from. Wow.

"Marie." I told him. I hated being called Miss, it always made me feel older than I was.

He smiled "Marie then, I am glad that you are awake, we were starting to worry." He grabbed a pen light out of his pocket. "Can you follow the light for me?" He shined the light in my right eye and then my left. "Well you don't seem to have any lasting effects from the concussion you suffered, still though I want to keep you for a few more days just to be sure. You did have three stitches put in your forehead where I am guessing you hit your head against the steering wheel when you hit the tree. Those will come out in a few weeks, other than that you are one lucky young lady."

"What about my baby? Did I lose my baby?"

Esme spoke up this time, "Heavens child no, look see this?" She pointed to the monitor under my heart monitor. "This is monitoring your baby's heartbeat, see how strong it is?" At that point I started to cry, I was so relieved. I felt small warm arms wrap around me and I knew they belonged to Esme. Even though I had only just met her yesterday she made me feel so safe and loved. I cried till I had no tears left in me. I was so thankful that I didn't lose my baby. All the crying made me tired; I could hardly keep my eyes open. I could feel myself fading.

"Sleep is the best thing for you right now. I will come by later and check on you again. I am glad that you are okay Marie, you had us all worried." I smiled at him then let my tired body finally rest, thanking whoever was out there that my baby was still alive.

**Ok so what do you think? Hope I am doing an ok job here. I am on a roll right now, so you might be surprised and get a sneak peak at chapter 4; all depends on me, chow!**

**I know it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I had surgery in December and just haven't felt like writing. But i hope to get my groove back and start writing again. **


	4. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, the one and only Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Title: **A New Life

**Author: **LPsDarkAngel

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **AU/AH Marie moves to Forks after she is kicked out for being pregnant. She meets the Cullen's; will she get the family she always wanted?

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait.

My Beta is such a nice person huh

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here, alas all belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I, sadly, am not her.

I'd been in the hospital a total of three days and I 'm finally getting released today. Dr. Cullen is a great doctor, and he recommended me to an OB/GYN since I don't have one lined up yet. All the Cullen's are wonderful, Alice is just a ball of energy, and Jasper is the calm one. I can see how they even each other out. Bella is so sweet; and you can see how much she and Edward love each other. It's the kind of love that some people can only ever dream about; it's the love I myself have dreamed about. The only one I have yet to see is Emmett. Not since I woke up that first time. No one wants to talk about him, so I can only guess he is facing the ghosts from his past.

After I finish dressing in the outfit Alice had given me, I grab the ultrasound pictures that they gave me. At only 20 weeks, I'm still in awe on how well formed he or she is. I honestly couldn't wait to find out whether I was having a girl or a boy. I pick up the last of my things, and headed out the door. Esme had said that she would be by to pick me up, but I was taken by complete surprise when it was Emmett and not Esme waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him

"I asked mom if it would be okay to come and pick you up. She said it was okay as long as I didn't upset you. I just wanted to explain the reason of why I wasn't here. Come on, let's get you home and I will fill you in." We walk silently to the car; I have so many thoughts running through my head that I don't even know where to start. We got in the car and headed off to my place.

"You know none of this really had anything to do with you at all, it's just what happened with Rosalie and then you almost meeting the same fate kind of took a toll on me."

I looked at him truly stunned,

"But why would me getting into an accident take a toll on you? I don't understand." Could he be feeling the same thing I am?

"Rose was also run off the road…" he said as he looked out into the distance but I could tell he wasn't really seeing anything though.

"By a deer," I say, interrupting him. "Yeah I know the story and I truly am sorry for your loss." I say, not knowing what else to say. I mean what do you say to a person who lost the love of their life.

"I guess Tommy filled you in, should have known," he says, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"What do you mean 'you should have known'?" I ask curiously.

"Tommy had been in love with Rose since they were kids; he didn't like me because Rose and I were best friends growing up; and then when Rose and I started dating he hated me enough to make it known that he would do all he could to break us up. It never worked of course"— he turns and looks at me—"he blames me for her accident. Heck, I blame myself."

I look at him in total shock. "But why? I know you two had a fight, but what couple doesn't fight? Like you had any idea that a deer would jump out in front of her car! Or that she would get into an accident because of that. If you did you would have never let her out on the road."

He smiles, but then as quickly as it came it vanished. Like it was never there. Replaced by sadness, again. I honestly hate seeing him so sad. He is such a nice guy, but I couldn't understand why he blamed himself. He had no control over what happened. "When she died, I was devastated. She was my world, and losing her left a hole in my heart that until recently I didn't think would ever go away. When I passed and saw your car wrapped around that tree, it was like reliving what happened with Rose all over again. I just couldn't let it happen again. I don't know why I am drawn to you like I am, but I am, but I still have not gotten over Rose."

I look at Emmett, "it's okay I understand; I do feel drawn to you as well but I will be here for you as a friend and when and if you want to change your mind I will be here."

He smiles a sad smile grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you."

**Hey guys sorry for this being a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to stop at. I finally know where my story is going, I actually dreamed about it, lol. Talk about devotion! The Quileute's will be here but don't worry you will love them . Ok off to work on next chapter.**


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, the one and only Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Title: **A New Life

**Author: **LPsDarkAngel

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **AU/AH Marie moves to Forks after she is kicked out for being pregnant. She meets the Cullen's; will she get the family she always wanted?

**A/N: **What can I say; I just haven't had the want to write. But I am trying, so be patient with me, I am getting there

**Disclaimer**, I do not own anything here, alas all belong to Stephanie Meyer, and I, sadly am not her. **_**

****Weeks have passed since I got out of the hospital. Emmett and I have become even closer than before. He was always checking on me and making sure I was doing okay. My uncle even called when I got out of the hospital and he was ready to jump on the next plane to Seattle to bring me home. It took talking to Esme to calm him down enough that he wasn't going to do anything crazy. It honestly felt good that someone cared enough to call. My own mother couldn't even be bothered.

Some of the kids at school were talking about a place called First Beach, so I decided to take a drive down there. It didn't take long to get there and parking was close to the beach. Even though it was still kind of cold out there were a few boys on the beach. I think they were they were from the reservation because they all looked Native American. I stepped out of my car, grabbed my jacket, and headed down to take a walk on the beach. Being near water always settled my mind, something with the sound of the waves and the smell of the salt calmed me. I don't know how long I had been standing on the shore but one of the boys I had seen earlier made his way up to me.

"Hey, you OK?" the boy said concerned

I hadn't realized until he spoke that I had been crying. I laughed a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking." I told him sincerely.

"Hey no problem. I'm Embry nice to meet you." He held out his hand to me

"Marie." I took his hand and shook it.

"So what brings you here, Marie?" he asked me

"Just came to think is all. It's so beautiful here." I said, looking back out at the water

"Thinking about anything in particular?" he asked me curiously

"Not really, just life in general." I didn't know what it was but for some reason it felt like I could just tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me.

"Embry!" I heard some people yell for him. I looked around him to see the group of people he was with waving for him to go back.

"Your friends are calling you." I told him, feeling a bit sad that he had to go.

"Wanna meet them?" He actually looked a little excited. A smile formed on my face,

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and led me to them.

"Guys, this is Marie. Marie, this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim," He pointed to the one who was holding hands with the girl that I guessed would have been Kim. .They both smiled and nodded their heads. "That is Paul and his girlfriend Rachel who is also Jake's sister." He said, pointing to a guy who actually looked mad.

I smiled a nervous smile, and he scoffed and rolled his eyes. His girlfriend elbowed him in the side. I let out a giggle.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, he's never happy."

"Oh yeah," he said, looking mad. He lunged for Embry, and I was almost knocked to the ground but thankfully one of the boys was close enough to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Thanks," I told him, smiling thankful for the rescue. And for not having to o to the hospital again.

"No problem." He turned and looked at the two guys fighting. "JARED, EMBRY, CUT IT OUT NOW!" the guy yelled, walking over to them.

"Don't mind those two, they are always at it." The young girl said. "I'm Emily by the way, and the guy that's trying to break up the boys is my fiancé Sam." Emily was an extremely beautiful young woman, with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin. Her voice was melodic. She had three long scars that ran from her hairline down to her chin. They picked up again on her arm, running down her right arm to her hand.

I wondered what had happened to her to give her such scars.

"This guy here is Seth." She pointed to the youngest one. He was tall, with a gangly build, a youthful face, and a huge, happy grin. "This here is Jacob, or Jake as we call him." Jake was smiling a wide grin. He was extremely handsome, with dark good looks, raven-black hair, russet skin, and deep-set, twinkling dark brown eyes.

"That there is Leah." She pointed to the other girl. She was also beautiful in an exotic way. She had perfect copper skin and eyelashes like feather dusters. She smiled at me, and I noticed that Jake couldn't take his eyes off her.

_I guess those two are together._

"Last but not least is Quil and his girlfriend Claire." Claire was a whole head shorter than Quil and had long brown, almost black, hair. Her copper skin appeared to be a shade or two lighter than the rest of them.

Quil though, was shorter than Embry but more muscular, with brown eyes, dark skin, black hair, and an impish grin. He looked like he could create some serious mischief. I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Marie, as Embry already told you." I already felt like one of them, they accepted me without even really knowing me.

"So, Marie, how's Forks treating you so far?" asked Leah who was now holding hands with Jacob.

"Great, I have met some really nice people. They've really helped me with all the stuff that has happened. " I told them smiling and remembering how perky Alice was and how Jasper completed her. Then there was Bella and Edward who are just the perfect couple. You and just tell that they are deeply in love. It actually hurt when I first saw them because I thought I had that. That turned out to be a lie, but I got something better in return. I unconsciously moved my hand down and started to rub my ever growing belly.

"So, Marie, when are you do? Do you know what you are having yet, or is it too soon?" Emily asked.

I just stood there in shock; I honestly didn't know what to say. I mean, yes, you could tell if you looked hard enough. I guess I just didn't want to be judged by people I hardly knew.

"Oh, um, late June early July the doctor said. And I won't know what I am having until next week for my next visit." I told them, I hoped that they wouldn't treat me differently now that they knew.

"What about the father, does he know?" This time it was Emily that asked the question.

I gave a complete unladylike snort

"Oh he knows. But he didn't believe it was his, even though he was my first and only. He made a bet with his friends to see how long it would take for me to 'put out'as he called it. His girlfriend was the one who told the whole school I was pregnant and the reason I ended up leaving." I couldn't believe my mouth. I practically told my life story to complete strangers!

"Oh what a bitch! I would love nothing more than to wring my hands around her neck. And him…how _dare_ he treat you like that!" Leah was hot. She looked like she could kill, and I wish I could have known her when all this went down.

My best friend Mikaela had kicked him in the nut when she found out. I was surprised he could still walk. She had quite the kick being on the soccer team. Incidentally, she'd also gave him a bloody nose. Needless to say, she was suspended from school.

Embry, Paul and Jared finally made it back. "Sorry about that had to teach Paul here some manners." They all laughed at that.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I have been trying to teach him that for months now." We all started laughing again until a huge crack of thunder clapped over head and it started to pour down rain. The temperature dropped and combined with being wet I started to shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and warm up, when I felt a jacket be placed over me.

"Come on," Embry said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward a house I never noticed till now.

**Ok I will stop here, 1,500 words, that is a lot for me. Ok so what do you think? I seems it's taking longer and longer for me to write up a chapter, so sorry about that. I will try to update more often, but I never know when I will be inspired to write. Ok reviews are like water, you can't live without it.**


End file.
